When the music is in our lifes
by Aru-chan.13
Summary: Cuando sabemos que siempre hay una canción para cada momento de nuestras vidas. La musica esta en todos lados, solo hay que saber escucharla. Conjunto de One-shots basados en canciones de Three Days. Amor, Odio, Rencor, Venganza, Lujuria. KidxChrona.


_**Hola-Hola..!**_

_**Lo siento muchisimo ! Lamento abandonarlos por mucho tiempo... han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida...**_

_**Pero bueno! Les traigo una serie de one-shots que, quiero aclarar, no tienen nada que ver... son historias diferentes.. pero eso si... KidxChrona...**_

_**Y... de las historias que dejé atrás... sip, las estoy continuando, solo que, me llegó esta idea, pero dije, nop! Termina las anteriores... pero, mientras mas intentaba pensar como continuar, menos salia la creatividad, asi que dije... a la mierda! Haré uno nuevo..!**_

_**Pero,no se preocupen, los otros continuaran, pero ya me urgia sacar este...**_

_**Bueno. Esta serie de One-shots, estan basadas en canciones de **__**Three Days Grace**__**, por lo tanto...**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Soul Eater ni la música quue se incluye aqui son mios...**_

_**Empecemos!**_

* * *

TRANSIT OF VENUS: **Chalk outline**

Esto... no puede estar pasando... esta... esta rabia que siento, esta decepción... No crei que llegaria... Chrona... no, no puede...

_I've been cursed, I've been crossed_

Ella sabia lo que he sufrido... ella no puede ser así...

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

Quien creia era mi mejor amigo... no... no puede estar pasando...

_I've been cooked, I've been opened up_

Me siento destrozado, siento, que... me abrieron para sacarme lo último que quedaba de mi...

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

Simplemente, ella me destrozó, me dejó aqui... asi, abierto.. destrozando lo que sacó de mi... Sabe que ella era todo para mi, pero ahora.. ella me dejó aqui, bajo la lluvia, esperando que esta misma me desvanezca... para siempre... Bien...

_You left me here like a Chalk Outline  
on the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
to wash away, wash away._

Cree que no me importa lo que pasa...

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's  
nothing left to say anyways_

Y que, ahora para ella, estoy muerto, asi, de la nada, no le intereso, al parecer nunca le interesó, tal vez... no... soy un idiota... confundía su timidez, su amabilidad... sus caricias... no... ella me hizo confundirme... ella sabia lo que hacia... yo nunca me lo hubiera esperado...

_All you left behind, is a Chalk Outline_

Dejé todo atrás por ella... hasta el sentido de la simetria...

_I've been cold, in the crypt_

Ella supo manipularme... con esa timidez suya...

_But not as cold and the words across your lips_

Esos labios, que eran tan perfectos para mi... se sentían tan calidos, ahora... se que eran frios, tan frios que... quemaba...

_You'll be sorry baby, some day_

Pero... esperemos que el le de lo que no pude darle, sentia que... yo era su todo, siempré le juré, que conmigo nunca le iba a faltar nada, que siempre tendria mi apoyo, y sobre todo, mi amor... Ja! Espermos que el le de lo que no pude... y si no... algun dia... ella regrese... disculpandose... Ja!

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

Al menos, creo que... me extrañará...

_You left me here like a Chalk Outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
to wash away, wash away._

Ni siquiera la lluvia me desvanecerá, si es lo que ella cree... no me derumbaré tan facilmente. Si, fué mi vida, y... hubiera querido que siempre sea así...

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's  
nothing left to say anyways_

No hay nada mas que decir...

_All you left behind, is a Chalk Outline  
All you left behind, is a Chalk Outline!  
(All you left behind...)_

Si esperas que me olvide de ti, asi de facil, como tu lo hiciste, estas equivocada... hace un momento me amabas, para que al siguiente, quieras que me desvanezca asi nada mas...

_You left me here like a Chalk Outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
to wash away, wash away!_

Cuando me mataste... todo lo que dejaste de mi... fue mi cuerpo inerte, sobre el suelo...

_You keep coming back to the scene of the Crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's  
nothing left to say anyways._

... mi silueta de tiza.

_All you left behind, is a Chalk Outline!_

* * *

_**Y...? Que tal? No he perdido el don de escritora?**_

_**O es que nunca lo tuve? XD**_

_**Bueno, bueno... va a ver muchisimos mas one shots... denme algo de tiempito ;)**_

_**ademas, les vuelvo a repetir... tanto como Melody of a Broken Box, como Infierno en el corazón... continuaran... solo dejen que fluya mi creatividad..**_

_**si quieren que mueva algo.. cambie algo.. ponga algo.. haganmelo saber... saben que son mis criticos #1 ^^**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo... nos leemos despues :D**_

_**... Chao..!**_


End file.
